fablehavenfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Monsunogirl
Hey, It's Lowdy345, do you still have plans to adopt Fablehaven Wiki? If you are reading this, I got bad news you're going to die... 13:55, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I do. I will start working on it more. :) Monsunogirl 15:05, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Very well, I was just making sure some people were working on it. I was planning on adopting it but they told me you decided too. If you are going to then I have no intrest. I just want it to go to someone who will take care of it. If you are reading this, I got bad news you're going to die... 23:03, February 10, 2012 (UTC) or would you like to go into 'partnership' in this wiki? It is a big wiki and I notice you are in charge of other wikis. If we both do it we could maybe make it more active. If you are reading this, I got bad news you're going to die... 23:28, February 10, 2012 (UTC) I would like to do the front page, though. But maybe we could be partners. But I wanted to be owner first....Monsunogirl 15:15, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Well, what this wiki lacks is construction, organization, and other things like that. All of them I am well in depth in on the wikis I contribute too. I'm afraid if you take complete charge it might become better, but it wouldn't get all it needs. Just expressing my opinion. If you are reading this, I got bad news you're going to die... 01:15, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Ok, you can help out! So, will we get the rights?Monsunogirl 15:23, February 12, 2012 (UTC) I'll go talk to CC Ok! Let's hope we can get both of the rights! If you are reading this, I got bad news you're going to die... 02:09, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hi, Monsunogirl! I'm happy you took an interest in this wiki, enough to decide to adopt it. All I hope is that you have enough time and passion for all the wikis you've taken under your wing. I believe you're dedicated to making this wiki look fantastic and somewhere to go for information on the book series. As I find myself unable to attend to this wiki due to lack of time between my other wikis and school, I'd be glad to see you actively take over. However, while I may not frequent this wiki, you can always come to me for coding, manual of style, or anything else you may need. Before I outright say that I would support you for rights, tell me something first, what do you wish to do with this wiki? Kind regards, 01:40, January 5, 2013 (UTC) I am not sure what you mean... I am not sure what else I could do here except make sure no one vandalizes, the admins are active and such. I guess to sum it up, I want to clean this wiki up. It is full of admins and burecrats that have not edited in forever, and many articles are in a state of disorder. I want to change that. So, is that okay that I become burecrat? Thanks, ♏øηṧʊᾔøℊїґℓ 02:02, January 5, 2013 (UTC) :I mean expand articles, create a manual of style, enforce policies, create templates, use the MediaWiki to benefit the wiki, ect. Basically what you're doing now by creating pages and such in order to make this wiki an encyclopedia for others to use. It takes quite a lot of time and effort to build a wiki from the ground up. =) 02:12, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Oh ok, I see. I promise to do all of those things as well as I can. I have been on wikia for a while, but I still have things to learn. So, do I have your okay? :) ♏øηṧʊᾔøℊїґℓ 02:18, January 5, 2013 (UTC) :Indeed. I, Atelda, most definitely support you for bureaucrat rights. 02:23, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Thank you so much! ♏øηṧʊᾔøℊїґℓ 02:28, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I'm OrangeCandyPop and thanks for having me on Fablehaven wikia! OrangeCandyPop (talk) 02:22, January 25, 2014 (UTC)OrangeCandyPop Welcome to the wikia, and I am glad to have you help us, the more help the better! ♏øηṧʊᾔøℊїґℓ 02:31, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Hey! It's OrangeCandyPop again. I was just wondering if there was any templates I could use to make my profile look better. Thanks! OrangeCandyPop (talk) 03:01, January 25, 2014 (UTC)OrangeCandyPop Here are a bunch of examples: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Category:User_page_templates I haven't tried any of these, because my main focus here is really just editing, although I might make my profile look cool now that I think about it. ♏øηṧʊᾔøℊїґℓ 03:10, January 25, 2014 (UTC) I noticed he lack of needed pages that have not yet been created such as magic, and different types of magic. I have been trying to help with this problem by adding pages such as dark creatures and dark fairies but I could use some more help, so I was wondering if you and maybe some other key contributors could help fix this problem so that visitors could get a better understanding of the content on the wiki. Thanks, 6tailjin (talk) 16:14, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Hi! I was wondering if you could add a poll to the main page. I would really enjoy knowing which one of the Fablehaven characters is most liked.Caliculator 18:50, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Are you and the other administrators of the wiki still active? Moth Priest (talk) 11:40, June 17, 2014 (UTC) ```Hello! I was just asking, why when you go on other peoples accounts, it says u can "Edit Page" I didn't create wikia, so I don't know why. :P ♏øηṧʊᾔøℊїґℓ 03:10, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Monsunogirl, you might know me as Boxerweb, or you might know me as ♛♛♛ Queen Jade ♛♛♛, AKA the person who changed the name of the most popular page: formerly Kendra, now I rule here now. ♛♛♛ Queen Jade ♛♛♛ You clearly have no power over me, as i officially outrank you. Look at the leaderboards, #2. Sincerely, ♛♛♛ Queen Jade ♛♛♛ Missing Kendra Page? Hey, just wondering what is going on with Kendra's page on the Fablehaven Wiki? And why there is this other self proclaimed admin running around saying she/they are "queen" and "rule" over you now? There is also a inappropriate page on the Fablehaven Wiki titled 'Sex' and it contains basically what you think it does, I created my account just to get in touch with someone who might be able to help fix this issue haha so I don't know if there is a way to fix Kendra's page and all the broken links this person has messed with and deleting the 'Sex' page as it has nothing to do with Fablehaven and is pretty inappropriate for a wiki on a childrens book? Not sure if you still use this but I hope you can help! Kendra's my fav and I reguarly used her wiki page for my headcanons and other things on my fablehaven tumblr for refrence! Hope you see this! Feministkendra (talk) 05:25, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Also if "Queen Jade" sees this, it isn't cool to mess around with the wiki and to take over someones hard work and you should really stop...lots of people like to use Kendra's page and you are ruining it for them so please just put it back as it was if possible because it is is highly annoying for the rest of us.Feministkendra (talk) 05:30, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Help Kendra's page was vandalised and I don't know how to fix it. Your's Truly Valenthyne (talk) 11:54, February 23, 2016 (UTC)